


A New Reality

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Hogwarts, Hermione runs into Pansy at a Muggle BDSM club. While at first she's afraid Pansy will go straight to Draco, what she actually finds is that Pansy is a completely different person to the one she was at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, K. Written for klarogasms for femmefest 2016.

“This is the third time I've seen you here, Granger. The first time, passing curiosity, I thought. The second, well, you always were _very_ curious. The third? No, you must have an interest, surely.”

Hermione wheeled around; she knew that voice and she knew it well. It had taunted her all the way through school. “Parkinson?” She blushed; she didn't think anyone she knew would ever be here, it was a _Muggle_ club! “What are you doing here?”

“I think you only have to look at my outfit to answer that one.” Pansy smirked as Hermione looked her up and down. If it was possible for Hermione to turn even more red, she certainly did. She was used to seeing people in fetish gear—this wasn't her first bondage club nor would it be her last—but not someone she'd known since she was eleven. Conjure up an image of a dominatrix and _that_ was how Pansy was dressed—black latex, ample cleavage on show, heels higher than Hermione thought it possible to walk in.

“Oh. You're a—” She faltered. She couldn't say it in front of Pansy.

“Yes.” Pansy leant against the bar. “Clearly, you are not.” 

“No,” Hermione said softly, averting her eyes from Pansy's gaze. She didn't feel embarrassed by being submissive, but she worried Pansy might judge her for it. She only really remembered Pansy's harsh jibes. It had been ten years since Hogwarts and they didn't know each other any better, so for Hermione, the childish Pansy was all she knew.

“No need to be ashamed, Granger. I have a lot of respect for submissives. I certainly couldn't be one.”

Hermione looked at Pansy properly, past the outfit she was so glaringly displaying. Her dark brown hair was shoulder-length and a little wavy, while her figure was slim yet curvy. She had no blemishes on her face, and if she were any other woman, Hermione would have said she was perfection. But she couldn't call Pansy Parkinson perfection, could she?

“I should go.” Hermione grabbed her bag and headed straight for the door. It was too uncomfortable to think of Pansy like that, to see her looking like that. To have her own carefully guarded secret just _out there_. What if Pansy went back and told Draco? Or even Harry? She suddenly felt very sick at that thought.

*

It was a month before Hermione dared to go back to that same club. She'd frequented others in the mean time, but they just weren't as good. Serpent was more upmarket, had a better clientele. They were more serious, and that was what Hermione wanted to find: a serious playmate. She'd had many one offs, some great nights, but she wanted more than a play partner, she wanted a life partner. Serpent was large in and of itself, but it had many small, quiet rooms, so Hermione hoped she wouldn't see Pansy again.

A couple of hours in and Hermione was watching a redhead get whipped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun round to find Pansy smiling at her.

“You again,” remarked Pansy. She had a certain glint in her eye that made Hermione blush and look away. “Come, have a drink with me, Granger. It's been a while.”

Hermione wasn't sure. “Oh I don't—”

“Nonsense!” Pansy grabbed Hermione's arm gently and brought her over to the bar. “We're the only witches amongst a crowd of Muggles. You must entertain me.”

“I'm nobody's entertainment,” Hermione said sharply.

Pansy smirked. “Same old Granger. What are you drinking? I tend to prefer the wine; it's the closest to Bungbarrel's Spiced Mead that I can find.”

“I'll have the same.” Hermione took a seat at the bar and looked around; she felt awkward, especially when Pansy seemed so confident.

“I never would have thought you'd be into this lifestyle. I suppose they do say it's always the quiet ones!”

“Hmm.” Hermione took in Pansy's outfit; it was a bit more conservative today. A black blouse with a long, red pencil skirt and black high heels. She wore a diamond choker around her neck which really offset her brown eyes. She really had grown into a beautiful creature. “Do you... play often?”

“As much as I can, but I'm rather picky, you see. I have a certain _type_.” Pansy flashed Hermione a smile and took a sip of her drink.

“Oh? Well I suppose there aren't many submissive males here...”

“I'm not into men, Granger,” Pansy cut Hermione off swiftly. “Never have been.”

“I thought you and Malfoy...?” Everyone knew Pansy and Draco were a couple in school; they were the infamous Slytherin pair. You hardly found one without the other. It was said they were betrothed, though nothing had ever come of it.

Pansy laughed. “Just good friends. Our parents hoped, but me being gay seemed to disappoint them.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. I'm not.” Pansy placed a hand on Hermione's knee. “I'm not here to talk about my mummy issues, Granger, and I doubt you are either. Tell me about you.”

Hermione blushed and focused on her feet as they tightened around each other awkwardly. She wasn't sure she wanted to bear all to someone she used to loathe. Pansy did seem different now, it was true, but Hermione wasn't sure if she could trust her. Mind, she hadn't gone running to Draco, or indeed Harry, after the last time they'd met so maybe she could be trustworthy after all. “I've always had fantasies...” Hermione started. “Ron and I, we tried, but he couldn't bring himself to...”

“I see,” remarked Pansy. “It's quite common. You're looking for a suave, handsome dominant then, I take it?”

“Oh no,” Hermione said quickly. “I'm also gay.”

Pansy's eyebrows rose. “Now that does surprise me. You and Weasley were the Daily Prophet power couple for years.”

“Like I said, we tried. Eventually we had to give up.” Hermione loved Ron, she always would, but just as a friend. They didn't work as a couple, Hermione wanted more, much more, than Ron could give her. She wanted a woman; one who could command her, make her worship the ground she walked on.

“Another!” Pansy demanded of the barman, and Hermione hardly got the chance to say no. She still felt uncomfortable around Pansy, but something about her intrigued Hermione. She wanted to know more, to see more, to find out all about this elusive beautiful woman. She'd made up her mind about Pansy years ago, but what Pansy was displaying now was a million miles away from that bitchy schoolgirl. 

Three glasses of wine later and Hermione felt like she'd confessed everything to Pansy. There was no going back now. If it was a trick to exploit her, Hermione was well and truly doomed. Hermione didn't get that vibe, though. Something about this new, adult Pansy made Hermione trust her. She wasn't sure what it was, but it there was there. Maturity, perhaps. A break from her Death Eater parents, even. She regularly spent time with Muggles, so there must be something different going on in that head of hers.

“Shall I confess something to you, Granger?” Pansy slurred her words a bit. “You're my type. A brown, bushy haired know it all. Always have been. Why do you think I always gave you such a hard time?”

Hermione laughed. “Me? Don't be silly.” Secretly, though, she was pleased. Here she was in the presence of this attractive, confident woman, and she was saying Hermione had always been her type?

“It's true.” Pansy smiled, flashing her pearly whites in Hermione's direction, and put her empty wine glass back down on the bar. Before Hermione knew what was happening, Pansy was leaning in, placing her arms around Hermione's neck, and kissing her. Full on kissing her. Hermione opened her mouth to allow Pansy's exploring tongue in, and it felt wonderful. She'd kissed a few girls in her time, but none of them were ever as good as Pansy.

Hermione blushed as the kiss ended, not knowing where to look when Pansy grabbed her face and made her look straight into her eyes.

“You're something special, Granger. Don't let anyone ever tell you different.”

Hermione was left speechless as Pansy hopped off her stool and disappeared into the crowd. She could still taste Pansy in her mouth and she smiled. She was drunk, but she knew the emotions she was feeling weren't false.

There was something between Hermione and Pansy, and Hermione was determined to find out exactly what it was.

*

It was nearly a month before Hermione returned to Serpent. She'd been busy with work, so she hadn't had the time to socialise as she'd have liked to. As she walked through the doors, she found herself hoping Pansy would be there. In the last few weeks, since the kiss, she'd had many a daydream about herself and Pansy; many dirty fantasies were played out in them that made Hermione blush. She thought about Pansy making her kneel at her feet, kissing her boots, and most of all, she wanted to feel Pansy's hands upon her ass, spanking her. If any of her friends knew she felt like this she'd be mortified, but for some reason, she knew Pansy would understand. She found herself hoping Pansy had had similar fantasies about her.

Hermione got herself a drink from the bar and joined a crowd of people watching a scene. A woman in a dark, long cloak with her hood up was spanking a little blonde woman. She had her long blonde hair in pigtails, and she wore nothing but a white thong. The hooded woman was spanking her, repeatedly, and quite fast. She wasn't letting up and the blonde woman squealed and squirmed in her bonds. 

The scene instantly turned Hermione on; she imagined herself in the blonde woman's place, and she added Pansy's face to the cloaked woman. She took a sip of her drink, embarrassed, and turned to leave the scene, but she bumped into someone and nearly spilled the contents of her glass.

“Going somewhere, Granger?”

“Pansy!” Hermione exclaimed. She'd only just been thinking about her and she blushed profusely. “I, er—”

Pansy smiled a ran a finger through Hermione's silky hair, pushing it out of her eyes. “You know,” she whispered, “that could be us, if you wanted it to be.”

“But all those people... I couldn't!”

“There are private rooms, Granger. We could hire one.” Pansy's voice was so soft, so seductive, that Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. This was what she'd been dreaming about for weeks, and now Pansy was offering it to her. The cautious part of her said no, don't do it, but an even bigger part of Hermione wanted to live her fantasies. Even if it was just one night—she didn't have to even see Pansy ever again if she didn't want to. But one night surely couldn't hurt, at least, not in a bad way, she thought, as a smile crept across her face.

“Yes,” she said breathlessly. “Yes. Let's do it.”

Pansy beamed and grabbed Hermione's hand, leading her over to a desk in the corner and hiring one of the rooms for an hour. Seconds later, Hermione was being taken down a long corridor until they came to a room with the number four embossed in gold on it. “After you,” Pansy said when she'd unlocked the door.

It was a simple room, but it would do for their purposes. Along one wall were various different instruments from whips and chains to paddles and nipple clamps. Hermione gulped; she didn't want to go that far with Pansy just yet—she had to get to know her first.

“Before we start, Granger, I want you to pick a safe word. I'm going to go easy on you because it's our first time, but it's important that you have an out if you need one.”

Hermione was used to using safewords, so she picked the one she always did. “Giraffe.”

“Giraffe,” Pansy repeated. She took off her jacket and placed it on the end of the bed. She leant in towards Hermione and wrapped her hands around her neck, then leant in to kiss her. It felt as good as the last kiss and Hermione got lost in it; she instinctively reached up to run her fingers through Pansy's hair. “How about today we just have a little light hand spanking?”

Hermione nodded; that was perfect. It was easy and straightforward, and it would be a great start to what Hermione hoped would be the first of many more adventures between them. She loved being spanked, and she was sure she could take more than just a light one, but it was their first time as Pansy had said, and it made sense to keep things simple. They didn't really know each other that well and this would be a great way to learn.

Pansy sat down on the bed and patted her knee. “On you get then, Granger.” Hermione blushed and moved towards Pansy, placing herself in the very vulnerable position. She trusted Pansy to respect her safeword if she needed to use it though. “Is it all right if I pull up your dress? You'll keep your knickers on today.”

“Yes,” Hermione whispered, liking the feel of Pansy's hands as they trailed softly across her arse. She felt a little exposed with her dress bunched up around her waist, but that only added to her excitement. She felt her heart rate increase as she anticipated Pansy's first spank. It came only a moment later, and true to Pansy's word, it was a light one. It felt good, very good, and Hermione moaned.

“That's one. I'm going to give you ten,” Pansy said authoritatively. It was the first time she'd really taken on a true dominant position, rather than just being confident, and Hermione liked it. It was a major turn on. 

The second, third and fourth spanks came in quick succession, but Pansy paused before she administered the fifth. Hermione could feel herself growing wetter by the minute, and she was a little embarrassed; she hoped Pansy hadn't noticed. She squealed a little as the fifth and sixth spanks hit her rosy red bottom, as they were slightly harder than the others.

“Oh!” Hermione squirmed around between the seventh and eighth spanks, her clit lightly rubbing against Pansy's knee and making her breathing a little laboured.

“Two more,” Pansy said, and delivered them quickly, one after the other. She placed a hand on Hermione's warm bottom and gently soothed it, making cooing noises as she did so. It made Hermione feel safe, and she was glad she'd decided to give in to her fantasies and see where they would take her.

Hermione slowly got up and pulled her dress down. If Pansy had noticed at any point that Hermione was wet, she hadn't mentioned it, and Hermione was grateful for that. “Thank you,” she whispered, sneaking a look at Pansy. She was smiling, and her eyes were sparkling. It had obviously done great things for her, too. “I liked that.”

“You're welcome, Granger. Thank _you_ for trusting me.” Pansy stood and put on her jacket. “Now here's the clincher: would you like to do it again sometime?”

“I'd love to,” said Hermione. “Same time next week?”

Pansy nodded. “It's a date, then.”

No matter what was happening next week, Hermione was sure she was going to make time to see Pansy. The night had been exhilarating and refreshing, and it felt good to play with someone who was obviously well experienced, and who knew her a little bit, too. Pansy seemed to be a completely different person to the one she'd been at school, and Hermione very much looked forward to getting to know this one a lot more intimately.


End file.
